Dark Visions
by TheDreamyOne
Summary: Final Chapter is up!Cody and Monica are undercover, leaving Donovan alone with a new team member and a serial killer to track down. Please R
1. A Substitue for Cody

Title:  Dark Visions

Author:  Dreamscape (Shelley J.)

Email:  sdjolly@bellsouth.net

Archive:  as long as I'm given credit and you let me know the URL...go for it!

Summary:  Cody and Monica are undercover, leaving Donovan alone with a new team member and a serial killer to track down.

Rating:  R – for language and graphic situations

Type:  Romance/Adventure

Spoilers:  Slight spoiler to OFAS

Disclaimers:  I claim no rights to Frank, Monica, Alex, Cody, Jake or Paul Bloom.  They belong to Shane Salerno and, unfortunately, NBC.  Everything else came from my warped brain. ;-)

Chapter One 

Donovan's pensive frown gave light to his feelings on the subject of Cody going undercover.   Paul Bloom paced the room waiting for his answer, while Donovan studied the temporary transfer orders.

"He's the best, Frank, and they need him," Bloom reminded Donovan.

"I know he's the best, that's why he's here."  Donovan tugged at the goatee on his chin thoughtfully.  Cody was the best and the DEA asked for his transfer to go undercover for their sting operation in Miami, Florida.  

"The drug lord, Conseto Vansuala, is looking for a computer wiz.  The DEA has put word out of a hacker whose loyalty can be bought for the right price."

Cody had watched the exchange from across the room.  He wanted this assignment; needed it to prove he was as good as the rest of the team.  He was damn good at his job, that wasn't an issue with him.  His issue was that he never put his neck on the line, while everyone else did.  

He unknowingly held his breath while Donovan and Bloom left Frank's office and descended the stairs.  The look on Donovan's face was guarded, as always, but Bloom's reflected victory.  Cody let out the breath he was holding.  He was on assignment!

"Good luck, Cody," Donovan offered his hand.  "Hurry back to us."

"Don't worry, Boss," Cody said, smiling.  "You'll never get rid of me."  Handshakes and hugs from his teammates momentarily overwhelmed him.

"Remember, if you need us, for _any_ reason, we'll be there in a flash," Donovan assured him.

"Thanks, Frank," he stammered.  "Oh, and by the way, don't worry about my replacement.  It's all taken care of."  Cody nodded toward the doorway.  

Donovan watched as Cody walked to the doorway to talk to the figure standing in the shadows.  Female, about 5'6", slim built and she wore the standard issue FBI skirt suit and pumps, but that was all he could make out.

"Hi, Cody," Sabrena smiled, reaching a hand out to him.  "How'd it go?"

Cody took her small hand, holding it gently.  "Good, Bre, Donovan gave it a go."

She nodded.  "Have you told them about me?" 

"No, there hasn't been a chance," he said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.  "Don't worry, you'll be fine.  Frank has your dossier from the Bureau, although he hasn't had a chance to read it yet."  He paused when a frown crossed Sabrena's face.  "There's nothing in your file to frown about."

"Okay."  She looked around the room, taking in the apprehensive looks from the small group.  "I'm ready," she told Cody.

Now that Cody led the woman into the room, Donovan could make out the rest of her features.  Brilliant red hair—French braided.  The length was definitely not regulation.  The braid fell to the small of her back.  Unbraided, it would fall past her buttocks.  A sudden picture developed in his mind of her lying on a bed, her hair spread beneath her like a soft blanket, as naked as the day she was born.   He shook off the picture and the sudden warmth that centered at his loins.  What the hell made him think that?  As she drew closer, he made out the slim oval of her face, her small, pert nose and the slight dimple in her angular chin.  And those eyes, sparkling emerald green, shone brightly with uneasiness.

"Everyone," Cody began.  "I'd like you to meet Sabrena Fairchild.  She'll be taking over my duties while I'm on assignment."  

Sabrena shook the hands that were held out to her.  Donovan's was the last.  She grew nervous under his intense gaze.  A spark of anger ignited in her belly; she didn't like that feeling of nervousness he instilled in her.  He didn't trust her, she could understand that, but that didn't mean she had to like it.  She would prove to him her worth.

"Welcome to the team," he said, before turning his attention back to Cody.  "You take it easy, Cody."

"I will, Boss," he answered.  "And Bre will take care of everything.  I've know her since we were kids, skinny dipping in Old Man Drury's pond."  Cody's eyes twinkled with mischief.

Sabrena's jaw dropped.  Everyone looked at her like she had six heads.  "Cody, are you insane?  We were seven years old.  Now, get out of here before I kick your ass to Florida!"

Cody held up his hands to ward off an invisible attack.  "Okay, okay, just having a little fun before I go."  He kissed her cheek and winked.  "Take care of the big lummox...he's helpless without us computer geeks."  

Sabrena smiled warmly at her lifelong friend and put her arms around him in a soft hug.  "Be careful," she whispered.  He nodded to her then turned and waved to everyone as he left the building.

"So, you've known Cody for a long time," Monica commented as she sat in a nearby chair.

Sabrena sat opposite her at the conference table.  "Yes, our parents were friends at college and they stayed close throughout the years.  Cody and I grew up together; he's the brother I never had."  

Alex sat next to Sabrena.  "For a minute there, I thought there was something between you two." 

Sabrena smiled.  "Nothing romantic, if that's what you mean.  But we are very close."

"So, what agency do you hail from?" Jake joined them at the table.

"FBI.  I was recruited while I was in college.  Stanford."  

While his team chatted with their new member, Donovan went over her file.  Twenty-eight year old Sabrena Fairchild had done extensive work with the Bureau on a number of different cases, but was focused mainly on serial killings.  He shot a questioning look at Bloom, who still hovered in the background.  "What's going on, Paul?"

Bloom edged closer to Donovan.  "We have a special assignment for your team.  Ms. Fairchild has the particulars.  You can reach me on my cell phone if you have any questions."

"Somehow, I'm sure I will," he commented with a somber look at Bloom's retreating back.  

Donovan seated himself at the head of the conference table and turned his attention to Sabrena.  "So, Agent Fairchild, Bloom tells me you have our next assignment."  

Sabrena didn't miss the cold edge to his words.  He was none too happy about her being there, nor the fact that she carried the knowledge of their assignment.  She retrieved the briefcase she had left at the door, returned to the table and unzipped the front pouch, removing several manila file folders.

"Before you open these, I must warn you of their graphic content," she said, handing a folder to each member at the table.  "We're in search of a brutal, sadistic serial killer."

She watched as they opened the files to see several pictures of naked women, their chest cavities ripped open, and their intestines strewn about.  Each team member bore the expression of unmitigated horror.  Each one except Donovan; his expression was impassive, as if he had no feelings whatsoever.  

"The killer guts his victims and rips open their chests while they are alive and conscious.  He toys with them while he pulls out their insides.  He's a monster, people.  Pure and simple."

"You know it's a man, for sure," Donovan asked.

"Nothing is certain, but the profile indicates it's a man."  She stood and paced around the table.  The profile may not be certain, but she _knew_ it was a man.  "We believe he is a white male, in his late twenties or early thirties."

"Why? Why would he do this?" Alex stammered.  It wasn't really a question, more of way to express her disgust.

"As you can see, all three victims are female of African-American descent.  His profile indicates he has a need to purge his disgust of females, in particular, African-American women.  He may have been spurned by such a woman when he was younger, or cannot deal with his own attraction to the race.  Which may indicate a racist background in his family."  Sabrena paused to take a breath and went to the water cooler to wet her dry throat.

"Where have these murders taken place and why isn't the Bureau handling this themselves?" Donovan asked.

"They are handling it.  They sent me.  I am the liaison between the JD and the FBI.  We need your operatives, you need me," she replied succinctly.

"Fine," he retorted.  "Where did they take place?"

"UCLA.  On-campus housing.  All three undergraduates were housed in the Sunset Village buildings.  All of the women were from other countries, but one of the three was the daughter of the French Ambassador."  Sabrena returned to her chair at the table.  "That's where you come in, Monica."

Monica's eyes grew wide.  "What do you mean?"

"The Bureau wants you to go undercover posing as an undergrad, an African Tribal Princess from the Guo Garimani tribe."

"A Princess!  Why is it I always go undercover as the scourge of the earth and Monica's first time she's a friggin' Princess," Jake complained and Monica rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't make light of this, Agent Shaw," Sabrena cautioned.  "This is a very dangerous assignment.  Now, Monica, in your file you'll find a bio.  Your tribe is small in number--maybe three thousand, maybe less.  Its location is in Kenya near the mouth of the Tana River in the Lamu and Tana River districts, Coast Province."

"What about language?" She asked.

"Your native language is all but extinct.  Swahili is the norm now.  We have an agent waiting outside to teach you some of the language and dialect."

Monica nodded.  She stood and started toward the door before Donovan stopped her.

"What if I refuse to take the case," he questioned.  Cases thrust upon them from outside the Justice Department usually meant he had no choice, but he'd be damned if he'd put Monica in danger for anyone.  Already he was dealing with Cody being undercover.  Monica was just as green as Cody when it came to actual undercover work.

"Did you even look at the file I gave you, Agent Donovan?" She asked with exasperation, hands on hips, head tilted slightly.  He gave her a nod before she continued, "Then you saw the letter?  The one with the Presidential Seal?  Signed by the President himself?"  

Donovan opened the file again.  How had he missed that?  But there it was, the last sheet contained in the folder.  Damn.

"None of us have a choice in this matter, Agent Donovan.  Not even I had a choice.  Although, my duty to fill Cody's position is nothing compared to what your team will undertake."  Bre understood his anger, but the President wanted the best.  After Donovan and his team handled the Attorney General's son's kidnapping, the President had taken great interest in the agent and his team and when the French Ambassador demanded satisfaction, the President insisted that Frank Donovan handle the case.

Sabrena walked to the door and ushered Monica along with her.  Opening the door, she motioned to the men waiting in the black sedan outside.  The driver exited and opened the rear door and waited for Monica.  "They'll bring you back in two days," Sabrena told her.  "By then, we'll have all the necessary paperwork done at the UCLA campus and all surveillance equipment installed."

Monica turned and waved to her friends.  "See ya in two days!"

Donovan looked at Jake and Alex.  Each wore an expression of disbelief.  He felt the same way, although he hid his emotion.  Who was this wisp of a girl to come in here and tell him what to do?  He shook his head.  It wasn't her fault, so why was he blaming her?  Maybe it was the take-charge attitude she exuded.  Oh, well...time to get to work.

"Are there any other commonalities of the victims?" Donovan asked.

"Yes, they all shared four of the same classes.  Advanced Psychology, Cultural Aspects of Medicine, Health Outreach and Education to At-Risk Populations, and Advanced English as a Second Language."

"That was a mouthful," Jake commented.

"We'll start there," Donovan said, rubbing his jaw.  "Is the college aware of our operation?"

"Yes, the Chancellor of UCLA will ensure that all our needs are met without delay," Sabrena assured.

"Good.  Let's get the surveillance equipment installed in the four classrooms, as well as the buildings the women lived in."  Donovan began pacing the room.  He would do his best to protect Monica.  "Jake and Alex will go on campus to investigate the murders."

"Won't that put our killer on alert?" Alex questioned.

"No, he'll be expecting an investigation," Donovan assured her.

"That's right.  He'll also hunger for it, and knowing all the attention is meant for him, it will feed his ego.  Unfortunately, it will also intensify his passion for the kill," Sabrena interjected.   "The Chancellor has made accommodations at the Bureau's request to make a room available for our Agents in the buildings where the murders took place.  Alex and Jake can stay there.  That way they will be close to Monica."

"Lady, that's the first thing you've said since I met you that I actually agree with," Donovan said sarcastically.

To be continued...


	2. And so it begins

Author's note:  Same disclaimers as Chapter One Chapter Two 

Two days passed quickly and the necessary equipment had been discreetly installed in the classrooms and Sunset Village buildings.  Monica had a room on the third floor of the second building, whereas Jake and Alex would be staying on the first floor of the third building.  That left Frank and Bre.  They would be holed up in an efficiency apartment just off-campus.

Monica wore a wire so they could stay in contact with all team members at all times.  Bre sat at the desk watching the video feed from Monica's hidden camera.  She laughed as Monica commented in her Swahili dialect that she always hated the first day of school.

"She carries the accent quite well," Bre commented to her silent roommate.  

She cast a glance at him.  He sat stiffly next to her, watching the monitor, his gaze intense.  His brow was furrowed, his lips pursed.  She noted the touch of gray at his temple and her fingers itched to touch it, run through his short black hair and then outline his ears.  Cody had often joked about his boss' strange looking ears, but Bre thought they were...sexy in a strange way.  _He _was sexy.  He literally dripped sex appeal and she wondered if he knew how truly handsome he was. He leaned forward then, brushing against Bre and like a shock, his touch took her by storm, sending jolts of electricity right through her.  

Trying to mask her sudden awareness of him, she snapped, "He isn't going to jump her in broad daylight."

"I know that," he snapped back.  "How's that background check coming along?"

"I'm waiting for the search to complete.  It shouldn't be much longer," she told him.  "I included all occupants of the Sunset Village, fellow classmates, teachers and councilors."

"Good.  That should cover it."  

The day passed slowly, watching Monica go from one class to another, chatting easily with fellow classmates, attempting to make friends.  Jake and Alex would check in periodically, letting Donovan know they hadn't made any headway.  When classes were over, Monica headed back to her room at the Sunset Village.  Jake and Alex took advantage of the students returning to their rooms to interview those that lived nearest the murder victims.

Bre stretched her bunched muscles; she ached from sitting in the same place and position for so long.  She and Donovan had spent the better part of the day going over the background results that turned up in the search.  Nothing odd had popped out at either of them, although they still had many to go through.

"Why don't you get some sleep?  It's almost 8p.m.; I'll take the first watch and wake you in six hours," he suggested, taking the remaining pages of the report from her.

"Okay," she didn't resist and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.   She curled up on the king size bed and closed her eyes.  After a few minutes, she heard Donovan walk across the room and switch off the overhead lights and thought the gesture was a thoughtful one.  She willed herself to relax in his presence and finally drifted off to sleep.

Fear.  Terrifying and irrepressible.  The shadowed face loomed above her; the knife glinted viciously in his hand as he waved it in front of her face.  She kicked and struggled, but he was immovable.  "No," she screamed, clawing at him as the knife descended to her chest, entering her at the breastbone.  The pain was so intense she would be unconscious soon, but he held something strong smelling to her nose, something with ammonia.  He wanted her awake while he pleasured himself with her terror.  "No more," she pleaded.  Reaching out she contacted something warm and gentle...comforting.  Death was near; she just wished It would stop shaking her.

"Wake up, Sabrena," he called to her gently shaking her from her veil of sleep.  "Wake up, you're having a nightmare."  She continued to fight him, and he caught her fist just before it made contact with his left eye.  He murmured soothing words of comfort until he felt her relax.

"Agent Donovan?" she asked, confused.

"You were having a nightmare," he told her, his eyes soft with concern.

Sabrena shook her head and removed herself from his comforting embrace.  "It was more than a nightmare.  It was so real."  She brought a hand to her chest to make sure there wasn't a large opening where her breastbone was supposed to be.  

"It's over now," he assured her.  "It's almost 2a.m. anyway.  Time for your watch."

She nodded, moving to a sitting position.  "Did you find anything in the backgrounds?"

"No, not yet."  He moved off the bed so Bre could get up.  "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she smiled and took the hand he offered.  

He watched as she took up the vigil at the monitors, then lay down on the bed and closed his eyes.  He could smell her scent in the pillow, a light aroma of sweet roses.  Her screams of agony had scared him nearly to death.  Before her nightmare, he had been reading backgrounds.  Yeah right.  It had taken all his will to concentrate on the paperwork and monitors instead of watching Bre sleep.  When he did watch her, he was entranced by her beauty. She sighed contently while she slept and her soft lips twitched with words unspoken. He found himself wanting nothing more than to unravel that braid and run his hands through that fiery mane of hair.  He rolled away from her when he felt the tightening in his loins.  "It's a sad day, Donovan," he thought to himself, "when just thinking about a woman's hair can get you hard."

Sunlight beamed through the slits in the blinds stirring Donovan from his sleep.  He saw her immediately upon waking, sitting at the computer, the rays of sunlight dancing off her hair, creating a golden halo effect.  She was scribbling in her notebook.  "Find something?"

She nodded but didn't look up from her notebook.  "Ten students come from families with known affiliates with Skin Head and Arian Nation organizations."  

"Good work," he commented as he headed for the small bathroom.  When he emerged he asked, "Want to take a shower?  I'll contact Jake with the names you discovered and then I'll go for food after I shower."  A playful smile appeared on Bre's face causing him to ask, "What?"

"Oh nothing," she laughed.  "I remember saying something like that to Cody once."

"And?"

"His reply was 'we could save time and shower together'."  She watched Donovan blink—hard.  "Mind you, I'm not suggesting that.  Your suggestion just brought Cody and his little quips to mind."  His smile sent a shiver down her spine.

"Be careful who you say things like that to.  Most red blooded males wouldn't pass up such a tempting offer," he warned.

"Trust me, Agent Donovan, you don't do a thing for me," she assured him as she swept past him and closed the bathroom door behind her.  She could hear his laughter booming through the closed door.

*************

"Jake." 

"Jake here," he said, speaking into the small mic attached to his earpiece.

"Bre...Agent Fairchild came up with ten names to check out."

Jake and Alex grinned at each other.  "Bre," Alex whispered, a slight giggle followed.

"Go ahead," Jake said, while Alex waiting, pen and paper ready.

*************

"Do you mind if I go for the food?  I really need to get out for a while," Bre asked when he sat beside her at the desk containing the computer and monitors.

"No, I don't mind."  

"Thanks, I won't be long," she assured.  She picked up her purse and headed out of the small apartment.

Frank turned his attention to the monitors.  Monica, or should he say Anika, was on her way to her class.  He saw Alex and Jake cross her path and noted how neither of them acknowledged Monica's presence.

He glanced at the monitor that surveyed the outside of the apartment building he and Bre were staying in.  He watched her pull out her cell phone, dial, and then hold it to her ear.  There was a brief pause before she started speaking.  Who was she calling?

************

"Dad," she said when the voice on the other end answered.

"Bre?"

"It happened again, Dad.  Last night."  

"What happened?"

"Same as the other two...I felt it happen.  But I couldn't see his face."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.  I just thought I should tell you."

"I'm glad you called.  I'm worried about you on this one, honey."

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm fine.  I'm not the one in danger.  I better go.  Love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart"

************

Sabrena returned to the apartment with coffee, Coke and bagel breakfast sandwiches from a local bagel shop.  She sat the food on the small table in the tiny kitchen.

"Soda?" Donovan questioned.

"Coffee...ugh," came her response.  

He had to laugh; he couldn't help himself. The face she made as he sipped the hot, black coffee was almost endearing.  Even though he was curious to know whom she felt the need to call while not in his presence, he decided to wait to see if she would tell him on her own. 

They turned their attention back to the monitors.  "I need to see Monica after her class," she told him unexpectedly.

He shook his head.  "We'll blow her cover."

"Come on!  What young lively college student doesn't have friends over?" Bre reasoned.

"You look like a FBI agent," he responded while he looked her up and down.  

Bre squirmed under his gaze. "Well, I won't for long." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later she emerged.  "Still look like an agent?"

He turned toward her and was unaware that his mouth gaped open.  Clad in a short skin tight black skirt and an emerald green halter top, she stood before him, her braid undone, her beautiful red hair pulled back from her face with a thin silver hair band, it hung loosely down her back, almost touching the back of her knees. 

Bre walked toward him and placed a finger under his chin and pushed his mouth closed.  "You're drooling," she teased.  Then without another word she went in search of Monica.

To be continued...


	3. A Vision of Terror

Author's note:  Same disclaimer as Chapter One Chapter Three 

Sabrena knocked on the door and Monica opened it almost immediately.  "Donovan said you were on your way," she whispered as Bre entered the room.

"I wanted to see how you're doing, Anika," Bre said loudly.  

"I'm fine.  Getting antsy, though.  It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."  Monica flopped down on the sofa.  "Nice outfit.  Bet you shocked the hell out of Donovan."

Bre nodded.  "He wasn't too thrilled about me coming over.  He's afraid I'll blow your cover."

"Not in that outfit," Monica laughed.  Sabrena missed the meaning altogether.  She had seen the way her boss looked at the lady Fed.  Whether either of them was aware of it, there was a strong chemistry between them.

Sabrena sat beside her.  "You think so?"

"Oh, honey, you look delicious in that thing," Monica smiled and patted Bre on the knee.

Bre froze at Monica's touch.  Her eyes glazed over and her breathing came in short quick breaths.  

"Sabrena? Sabrena?"  Monica switched on her comm.-link.  "Jake, Alex, something's wrong with Sabrena."

"What's wrong," Donovan interrupted.

"I don't know...it's so strange." She shook Sabrena gently.  "Sabrena?"

"You...you...touched him." Bre stammered, breathless.

"Who?" Monica whispered.

Sabrena clutched at her chest, remembering the feel of the knife as it dug into her breast and carved her open.  "HIM!"

"How can you know?"  A knock at the door interrupted Monica.  Jake and Alex stood in the hallway.

"Can I help you?" Monica asked.

"Ma'am, we're investigating the murders here on campus."  Jake informed her, flashing his badge.

"I'm sorry, I just arrived.  I'm sure I can't be of any help."

"Would you mind if we come in for a minute.  We just have a few questions."  Alex responded.

Monica moved out of the doorway to let Jake and Alex in the room.  Once the door was closed, Jake knelt in front of Sabrena.  "How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"Just a couple minutes.  Did you hear what she said?" Monica asked.

Jake nodded.  He also knew Sabrena's secret.  Cody had spoken of her often and let it slip one night when he had been drinking a little too much.  "Sabrena?  Tell me what you see."

"The knife...thick blade, serrated.  Face in shadows, can't see him.  The knife...no, no...not again!" She released a bloodcurdling scream startling Jake causing him to fall backward onto the floor.

"What in the hell is happening?" Donovan yelled into their earpieces.

"Frank, I'll explain it when we get to the apartment," Jake said, picking himself off the floor.

"Is she okay?" Donovan asked.

"Yes, she's just shaken up."  

"Do you think it's okay to leave with her?"  Alex asked.

Jake nodded.  "I'll take care of it."  Turning to Monica, he said, "I don't want to have to upset her any more than necessary.  Make sure you listen in when we get her back to Frank."

Monica nodded and opened the door.  As they stepped into the hallway, Jake said, "We're very sorry we upset your friend with our questions.  We'll make sure she gets home safe."

"Thank you, Detective."  She reached for Sabrena but stopped when she flinched away.

They drove the five blocks to the apartment in silence.  Once in the apartment, Alex sat Sabrena down on the edge of the bed.  Donovan knelt down in front of her and gazed into her terror filled eyes.  "What happened to her?"

"I never met Bre before she came to our headquarters, but Cody told me about his childhood friend...and her secret," Jake started.

"Secret?" Alex repeated.

Jake nodded.  "Bre can see things...future...past...present.  She's psychic."

"Bullshit," Frank said harshly.  He stood and ran a hand through his hair.  

Jake shrugged.  "Believe what you want.  Cody believes her and he's know her most of his life.  What I saw at Monica's scared the living hell out of me."

"Just tell me what happened with Monica," he demanded.

"Monica touched her, that was all," Alex said.

Jake continued, "Monica said Sabrena told her she touched him."

"Sabrena touched him?" Frank asked, confused.

"No," Jake answered.  "Monica touched him.  Bre sensed it.  That was when she went into her trance."

"What else did she say?"

Alex shuddered visibly.  "She described the knife, and said she couldn't see his face because it was shadowed.  Then she screamed."

"Scared the shit outta me," Jake commented.

Alex grinned.  "Well, it did knock you on your ass."

Donovan knew that scream; it was the same one from her dream.  He watched as Jake sat beside Bre and put his arm around her.  He whispered something in her ear and Bre sank into his embrace as Jake rocked her gently.  A stab of jealousy hit Donovan like a punch in the stomach.

"Can you talk now, Bre?" Jake asked minutes later.  When she nodded, he released his hold on her so she could sit up.

"Sabrena, are you all right?" Donovan asked.

She nodded and turned on the bed to face him.  "I...I'm sorry.  It doesn't usually affect me this way."  She cast her eyes downward.  "The pain...it's so intense, I don't think I bear it much longer."

"We'll catch him," Jake said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him.  "You know, don't you?"

He nodded.  "Cody told me, I hope you don't hold it against him."

"Never.  I love him too much.  He must consider you a good friend to share that.  Most people would think he was nuts, not to mention that I should be locked in an insane asylum."  She stood, crossing her arms as if cold.

"Why don't you two go back to your room?  I think Sabrena needs to get some rest."  Donovan ushered Jake and Alex to the door.

Alone with Donovan, she felt more uneasy than with a room full of people.  She knew he didn't believe she was psychic.  She knew he would be hostile.  She knew he would laugh at her.

She backed away from him as he drew closer and she didn't stop until her back contacted the wall.  His intense dark eyes never left hers and she longed to know what he was thinking, but at the same time, she was afraid to know.  

When she finally had nowhere left to run, he reached out and gently ran a finger across her cheek then tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.  "Bre," he whispered, pulling her into his embrace.  "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"I'm sorry, Frank."  She felt safe in his arms and snuggled against his firm chest.  His hands were gentle and warm against the bare skin of her back and she wondered why she was ever frightened of him.  He was an intimidating man, and although he probably never showed this side of himself to his coworkers, she was temporary and he didn't have to worry about her thinking him weak.

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, she pushed out of his embrace.  "I need to change," she said after realizing she was still dressed in her skimpy outfit.  She grabbed something from her bag and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"How long have you had this ability?" he asked, glancing at the door.  He could see her partial reflection in the mirror through the open door.  He knew he shouldn't watch, but he couldn't help himself.  Her back was to the mirror and he watched as she slipped the halter top over her head, struggling slightly to free her long hair from the garment.

"As long as I can remember," she responded.  "The first time I clearly remember, I was seven.  I told Cody's mother not to let him play in the field because a snake was looking for him."  She opened the bathroom door and laughed when she saw Frank's grin.

"Nice outfit," he commented.  Bre had changed into an oversized T-shirt.

She shrugged.  "I like sleeping in T-shirts."

"So, what did Cody's mother think," he asked, genuinely intrigued.

"She told me to stop making up scary stories and behave like a little lady," she said, flopping down on the bed.  She pulled her hair around front of her shoulder and began to brush it.  "I cried because she thought I was lying.  That was until the next day when Cody was bitten by a rattlesnake.  At first everyone, including my parents, were afraid of me...but eventually they came to terms with it."

Donovan approached her and took the brush from her hand and sat down behind her on the bed.  "Have you come to terms with it?" he asked, brushing her hair.  It felt like silk between his fingers and he had to fight himself to not bury his face in it.

She shook her head.  "No...I don't think I ever will get used to seeing the things I see.  It's usually visions of accidents, death or destruction of some kind.  Rarely do I see anything good."  

"Have you ever cut your hair?  I don't think I've ever seen hair this long?"

"Very subtle subject change," Bre laughed.  "Only trimmed the ends.  I promised my grandfather when I was a child I would never let anyone cut my hair.  And let me tell you, it was hell on my mother."  She smiled fondly remembering her childhood.  "I was a devil of a child and very much the tomboy.  No matter what my mother did, my hair would be a tangled mess by the end of the day.  She tried to convince me to let her cut my hair, but I refused."

"I'm glad.  I've never seen anything so beautiful," he said, huskily.

Bre turned to face him.  He still held her hair in his hand, softly brushing the ends and all she could see was the top of his head.  When he looked up at her, his lips were mere inches from hers and without thinking; she leaned closer and gently brushed her lips against his.

He moaned, grasping a fistful of Bre's hair, he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, losing himself in the taste and softness of her.  Dammit, he was on a case.  What in the hell was wrong with him?  But, God, she felt so good.  Reluctantly he pulled away.  "Get some rest," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead.  He pulled the covers back and urged her to lie down then pulled the covers to her chin.

"I don't want to dream, Frank."

Her voice was small and frightened. He lowered himself to the bed and propped himself up against the headboard. "I'll be right here, Bre," he said as he held out his arms and she snuggled against him.  "I can watch the monitors from here.  If something frightens you in your dreams, try to remember that I'm with you."

She sighed contentedly, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with Frank softly stroking her hair.

Donovan looked down into her sweet face and wished there was something more he could do for her.  He also wished he understood his feelings for her and how she had managed to get under his skin so quickly.  He just met her a few days ago and yet he felt as though he'd known her his whole life.  He shook his head and turned his attention back to the monitors.  There would be time enough to explore his feelings after they caught this sadistic bastard.

To be continued...


	4. The Devil Comes Calling

Author's Note:  Same disclaimers as Chapter One 

Chapter Four

Donovan watched the monitors carefully looking for any signs of a killer on the prowl.  He studied the serial killer's profile while Bre was curled up against him, sleeping peacefully.  She had stirred several times and when he heard her whimper, he would hold her tighter or stroke her hair and she calmed within her dream.  

After staring at them for hours, the pictures of the mutilated bodies were burned into his memory.  If Bre was truly a psychic, or had Extra Sensory Perception, he couldn't fathom what she went through during her dark and disturbing visions.  She had spoken of the pain...did she actually feel what those women went through as they were tortured to death?  It was mind-boggling.

Another whimper.  It had been almost an hour since the last one.  He put the folder to the side and encircled her with his arms.  The dream was persistent, and if they've been continual since the first murder, she hadn't slept well for over three weeks.  Three murders in less than a month; and if the killer kept to the schedule that had been set by the three other killings, he would strike again within the next couple days. 

A movement outside the Sunset Village buildings made him tense.  The figure was dark, probably dressed in black.  He reached for his comm.-link and attached it over his ear.  "Monica?!" he called urgently.

"Hmmm," she responded sleepily.

"There's someone outside building one.  Be on alert," he ordered.

"Donovan?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I'm going to have a look around."

"Don't go alone," Donovan warned.

"Don't worry, Frank," Jake assured.  "Alex is going with me."

He shook Bre gently, "Sabrena, wake up.  Something's going on outside the Village."

Bre was awake and alert before he finished his sentence.  She tossed the covers off and dug a pair of sweatpants from her bag.  She pulled them on and slipped her sneakers onto her feet.  "I'm ready," she said, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You're not going," he said, checking his gun as he headed for the door.

"The hell I'm not," she countered, removing the safety from her Glock.

He turned in the doorway, his dark eyes authoritative.  "Don't go against me on this Bre.  Trust me and stay put."  He turned and closed the door behind him.

Bre paced the room angrily, keeping an eye on the monitor as she watched Frank climb into the black SUV and drive off.  "Stay put, my ass," she challenged, heading out the door and to the campus on foot at top speed.

************

"Jake, what's happening?"

"We lost him in the building.  Bre's not answering...we don't know where he went!"

"Goddammit!"

"We're checking the rooms," Alex yelled.

"Monica," Donovan called.

"I'm here, Frank."

"I just pulled up to your building.  I'm on my way up."  He took the stairs two at a time until he reached Monica's door.  He pounded loudly until it opened.

He grabbed her by the shoulder.  "Heard anything?"

She shook her head and glanced down the hall to see a figure rounding the corner.  "There he is," she whispered, pointing.

The man whirled before either got a good look at him; the knife's blade shimmered against the dim lights in the hall.  Donovan and Monica ran after him, chasing him down the stairs on the opposite side of the building Donovan had entered.

"Alex. Jake.  He's headed out of the second building from the south end."

"Got it.  We're on the way."   

Bre listened intently to their communications.  She had to be sure...had to be sure he was caught.  She opened the door to the stairwell just as the suspect crashed through, sending them both sprawling.  She heard her gun land in a thud a few feet away.

Shadowed face...knife...it was the nightmare all over again.  Except he was being pursued and he was desperate to survive.  Sabrena grunted as she was pulled to her feet by her hair and held as a human shield to protect him from the very people she was supposed to be working with.  

"Try anything, bitch," he put the tip of the knife under her chin. "And this will enter your brain the hard way."  He started to back into the woods when Donovan and Monica exited the building.  Jake and Alex rounded the building at the same time.  They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Let her go!" Donovan demanded and raised his gun to fire at the suspect.  His eyes locked with Bre's and could read her fear and desperation. 

"I'm so...sorry, Frank," she whispered, struggling against her captor.

"If you follow, she dies."  He pulled her back with him, into the shadowy woods behind the building.  "Tell them," he demanded, pushing the tip of the knife through her thin shirt and into the muscle above her right breast eliciting a scream.  "Tell them to stop or I'll slit your throat now."

"No," she sobbed.  

"Tell them." He punctuated his demand by drawing the blade across her chest, slicing through the layers of skin.

"Oh, God!" She cried out.  "Stop...stop."  She wasn't sure if she was begging him or the agents.

She was dragged further into the wooded area while her captor searched for something.  She could still hear the agents pursuing them.  

"I'm telling you for the last time," he screamed to his pursuers.  "If you don't stop, I'm going to kill her."  Again, he pulled the knife across her chest.  

Bre screamed as the knife drug across her.  "Oh, God!  Please, please...don't follow him!"

She heard the footfalls come to a stop at the same time her captor seemed to find what he was looking for.  Bre was thrust against the hard metal of a vehicle.  She barely had time to recognize the make and model...a black Ford F150 and they were on the driver's side. That gave him a small amount of cover from the agents that were lurking in the woods.  He flung her around and pushed her back into the truck.  With his hand at her throat, he slammed her head back into the window.  She wasn't sure if the crack she heard was from her skull or the window, but either way she saw stars.

"Here's a little something to remember me by, bitch!"  Starting at the hollow between her breasts, he sliced through her T-shirt once more, carving lightly into her...moving downward until he met her navel.  He lifted the knife, and then drew it across her stomach, below the navel.

Bre was beyond screaming...the pain was intense, but the blow she took to the head had left her only semi-conscious.    
  
"Don't forget me...I'll be back for you; I always finish what I start."  He threw her to the ground and climbed into the truck and drove away.

*********

Donovan had held his team back as he crept as quietly as possible toward the maniac.  The man had moved quickly, pulling Bre along with him.  And with each scream he heard, he felt a little of him die inside.

He reached the edge of the wooded area just as the truck sped away, leaving Bre lying in a heap on the asphalt.  He ran to her, rolling her onto her back.  She was covered in blood, her shirt ripped to shreds, exposing her small breasts. 

"Bre," he called to her as he checked her wounds.  There was too much blood to see how bad her wounds were.  "Bre," he shouted again, pulling the remains of her shirt together as the rest of the team arrived.

"Is she..." Alex began.

"No, she's alive," Donovan said just as Bre moan and lifted a bloody hand to her head.  "Bre, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open and stared at him for a moment before whispering something incoherent.

Donovan heard Alex calling 911 and stopped her.  "Just call the hospital and tell them we're on the way."  He lifted Bre into his arms.  "Jake, run back and get the SUV.  I'll meet you at the gate.  Hurry!"  

Jake did as Donovan ordered and he walked quickly toward the gate with Monica and Alex trailing behind.  He heard Bre's whisper and bent his head to try to hear her words.

"Sorry...blew the case."

"Its not important now, Bre.  You're what's important," he said with a gentle smile to ease her fears.

"Just...saying that...make...feel better," she labored.

Donovan reached the gate as Jake sped through coming to a screeching halt.  Alex ran to the SUV and opened the back door.  She helped Frank into the vehicle with Sabrena still in his arms.  Monica was already seated in the front passenger's side when Alex rounded the vehicle, so she climbed in the back with Frank.

"Go!" he ordered as he sat back and shifted Bre to a more comfortable position.  He looked down in time to see her eyes roll up into her head.  "No, Redhead!" he yelled out the nickname he only used in his dreams.  "You have to stay awake."  He breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes opened again.

"Tired," she whispered.

"I know, but you can't go to sleep.  You might not wake up," he explained.

Through her haze she could hear his fear.  "Concussion," she stated.

"Concussion?" he repeated.

"Think he cracked...skull," she tried to explain, drifting off into the darkness.

"Hurry, Jake!" Monica implored.

"Come on, Redhead," Frank encouraged.  "If you're tough enough to deal with those visions, you're tough enough to fight the urge to sleep."

"There's the hospital," Alex cried.

Jake slammed the SUV to a halt outside the emergency room door.  Alex ran inside to get help and was met inside the door by the orderlies with a waiting hospital gurney.  They hurried out to the SUV and took Bre from Frank's arms.  After strapping her to the gurney they wheeled her inside to the waiting doctor who ordered her into surgery.

Donovan and his team could do nothing now but wait.

To be continued...


	5. A Short Visit With Poppy

Author's note:  Same disclaimers as Chapter One Dark Visions:  Chapter Five 

Donovan called to the doctor before he entered the pre-op ward.  "I thought you should be aware, she may have a concussion in addition to the knife wounds."

"Thank you, we'll keep a close eye on her," he pledged.  "Was it the done by the same person who killed those college girls?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor.  I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

"Of course...if you'll excuse me."

Donovan thanked him and returned to his team.

************

He had been so close to punishing her again.  But it wasn't her...it was some undercover whore.  He would find her again...but in the meantime, he had that redheaded slut to take care of.  

She was different, he decided.  Yes, definitely different.  But he still had to hurt her...he _needed_ to hurt her.  He couldn't let her think she could get in the way of his objective and get away with it.  No, the redheaded lady cop would pay...they would all pay.  

It was time for a little fun...

*************

"Excuse me," the receptionist in the waiting area called out.  "Mr. Donovan...there's a call for you." 

Donovan walked to the nearby phone.  "Donovan."

"Frank Donovan?"

He frowned.  "Yes?"

"I'm the one who carved up your little whore."

Donovan didn't respond.  He wouldn't give the demented freak the satisfaction.

"Did you hear me?" the killer yelled.

"Yeah, I heard you.  What do you want?"  Damn, if only they could trace the call.

"I want you to give the pretty little thing a message.  Tell her I'm not done with her...I have special plans for her; not like the others.  She's special and I'll do her special."

He wanted nothing more than to scream into the phone and tell the freak where he could stick his knife, but again, he remained silent.

"Nothing to say, Mr. Donovan?  Don't you care about your lady friend?  Don't you care that I'm going to take her apart...piece by piece.  Maybe I'll send them to you one at a time when I'm done with them."

Hang up, Donovan.  You can't trace the call and he's not going to tell you where to find him.  Why are you listening to his ranting?  He's only trying to get to you, to make you crazy.  Hang up!

"And her hair...yes...I think I'll cut that off first.  Would you like to keep her hair, Frank?"

He slammed the receiver into the cradle with such force pain shot from his hand to his shoulder.  He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Frank, who was on the phone?" Monica asked.

"Him."

"My God!  What did he say?"  When he opened his eyes, Monica saw a hint of fear in them, but it was quickly replaced with rage.

"He just wanted to brag," he answered.  At the moment he didn't feel like talking about it.  It's not like anything he said would lead them to him.

Jake returned to the waiting room with coffee.  That was just enough distraction to keep Monica from asking any more questions.  Donovan took the opportunity to ask the receptionist if there was any word yet on Sabrena.

"I'm sorry, sir.  You'll just have to be patient."

Alex handed him a cup of coffee.  "Come on, Frank.  Sit down, you're making us all a nervous wreck."

He sat down, took a sip of coffee and was back on his feet...pacing.  

Alex shrugged at Jake and Monica.  "Patience is a virtue, but his has flown out the window."

He was a patient man.  He had outwitted some of the best in negotiations because of his patience.  This was different...this was one of his own.  It was personal.

Another hour passed.  Jake stretched his aching muscles.  "We've been waiting for almost four hours.  I wish someone would give us an update."  Everyone nodded his or her agreement.

"Who's in charge here?" A voice asked from the doorway as if Jake's request had drawn him to the waiting room.

Donovan looked up.  "I am."  

"I'm Doctor Pendleton," he said. "I'm a plastic surgeon."

"Plastic surgeon?" Alex asked.

Doctor Pendleton sighed.  "Yes.  The good news is that, although Ms. Fairchild has lost a lot of blood, the knife didn't hit any organs or do any permanent damage.  Because of the extent of the wounds, the resident surgeon decided to call in a plastic surgeon.  I took meticulous care to see that your friend wouldn't be left with ugly scars.  She'll have scars, but they'll be hard to notice."

"Can we see her?"  Donovan asked.

"She's in recovery now.  We're concerned about the head trauma and she'll need to be watched carefully.  As soon as she's moved to a room, you can see her."

************

Monica returned to the waiting area after leaving the nurse's station.  "Bre is resting in her room now, but they will only allow one of us in at a time."

Jake and Alex looked at each other, but it was Jake that spoke.  "Frank, when she wakes up, tell her we send our best.  Alex and I are anxious to get back to the campus and look for any trace of a clue."

"And I want to check the classes to see if someone is missing." Monica added.  "We don't know if Bre got a good look at the guy or not...maybe she did and he's gone into hiding."

Donovan nodded.  "Good idea, all of you.  Report in on the hour."

************

He opened the door slowly, careful not to disturb her.  He was surprised by who he found sitting in the chair by the bed.  "Hey, Boss."

"Cody!  Assignment over already?"  Donovan was surprised to see his young agent back in the fold so soon, but he couldn't be happier to see him.  Sabrena would be thankful for his presence...if she would just wake up.

Cody nodded.  "How is she?"

"Stable.  She hasn't woken up yet."

"You look terrible, Frank," Cody said, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.  "Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine.  Tell me what happened in Florida," he insisted.

Cody rolled his eyes.  "It was over before it got started.  I met with Vansuala and everything was set, but he was whacked by someone on the inside before I could actually join his operation."  He shrugged.  "Now they have to wait and see what happens; who's in charge, when the dust settles."

Donovan nodded.  "I'm glad you're back."

"Thanks, Frank."  

Cody turned his attention back to Bre and sat on the edge of the bed.  He smoothed her hair from her forehead; then took her hand in his.  "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Sabrena Francesca Fairchild?"

"It's my fault," Donovan whispered.

Cody shook his head.  "I called Jake when I first arrived.  He told me what happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"No, I guess it doesn't," Cody agreed.  "Bottom line is, she didn't follow orders.  If she did, she wouldn't be here."

"Hi, Poppy."

Cody and Donovan looked at each other and then at Sabrena.  She was still unconscious.  

"Who's Poppy?" Donovan asked.

"Her grandfather."

"No, Poppy, I haven't...just like you asked."  They saw a hint of a smile on her lips and heard a little girl laugh.  "Yes, sir, Nona is fine.  Mommy and Daddy, too."  After a lengthy pause, she sighed.  "Yes, he is, isn't he?  No, I don't think so."  A giggle.  "I like his ears, too."

"Sabrena? Wake up, Sabrena.  Come on, Bre," Cody urged, shaking her gently.  He smiled when her eyes fluttered opened.  She blinked several times, trying to focus.

"Cody? Is that really you?" She asked, not quite believing her eyes.

"Yep, the one and only."  He teased and kissed her on the forehead.  "Frank's here, too."

She looked in the direction he indicated and Frank stood and moved closer to the bed.  He had the strangest look on his face and she wasn't sure if he was going to laugh or cry.  

"How're you feeling, Redhead?" He asked.  

When had he started calling her that?  She couldn't remember, but she liked the sound of it on his lips.  The endearment caressed her ears...sensually.  "Like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day," she joked through the pain that enveloped her chest.

Cody rolled his eyes and laughed.  "That's my Bre."  Everyone jumped when Cody's cell phone rang.  "I'll be right back, and I'll let the nurses know she's awake," he said, leaving the room.

Donovan took the place on the bed that Cody had vacated.  Sabrena lifted a hand to his cheek.  "You look tired, Frank.  Have you been with me the whole time?"

He smiled warmly at her.  "Where else would I be?"

"Thank you," she whispered.  Feeling tired, she let her hand drop back to the bed.  "I'm so sorry, Frank."

"I know, Redhead.  Maybe now you'll listen to my instructions."  

His voice held no anger or blame—only concern, and for that she was glad.  And she had something important to tell him.  "I saw his face."

"Did you recognize him?" he asked, trying not to get too excited from her revelation.  

"No, but I can see his face clearly.  And he works at the college, he's not a student."

"You said you didn't recognize him."  Maybe she was disoriented from the drugs.  It was possible, although the doctors only gave her a very mild sedative.

"No, but I _know_," she assured him.  "There's a lot of rage in that man.  Each victim represents someone in his past.  Someone he both loves and despises.  He's tormented with his memories and he thinks he's killing the very person who torments his sanity."  She paused, closing her eyes and laying her head back into the pillow.  "He's sated for a short time, until he finds someone else who resembles his obsession.  Then he goes on the hunt again."  She opened her eyes, her gaze locked on to his.  "He'll come for Monica again.  He'll find her, no matter where she goes."

Frank didn't answer.  She was right, the killer would go after Monica when he was ready, but he had another target in mind first.  

"What's wrong, Frank?  Is Monica okay?  Did something happen to her?"  She asked, grabbing his hand.

"She's fine.  We got to her before he did," he said, gently squeezing her hand.  

"Oh...I see," she said, quietly.  "I had almost forgotten that."

"Bre?"  

"He promised to come back for me.  And he will," she stated with certainty.

Donovan leaned over her, brushing his lips to hers.  "I won't let him touch you again, Redhead," he promised, pressing light kisses to her closed eyelids.

"I know you won't," she sighed.  No, he would give his life to protect her...and that frightened her more than being carved open by that maniac.

To be continued...


	6. A Female Affliction

Author's Note:  Same Disclaimers as Chapter One 

***A big thank you to those who have reviewed Dark Visions to date.  If it weren't for your continued support, I wouldn't be writing.

Dark Visions – Chapter Six

When Cody returned with the young brunette nurse, both he and Frank were asked to leave so she could check Sabrena's stitches.  Frank refused, "I'm not leaving her alone until that maniac is behind bars."

"But, sir, out of respect to Miss Fairchild's privacy, I must insist."

"Insist all you like, I'm staying." 

Sabrena's eyes fluttered open.  She hadn't been aware she had fallen to sleep.  She heard the nurse strongly insisting that someone leave so she could check on the patient.  A powerful, male voice insisted just as strongly that he wasn't leaving.  "Please let him stay," Sabrena said in a small voice.

"Fine," the nurse said tersely.

Cody smiled at Bre from the doorway.  "I think I better leave for a while.  Frank, if you want, I can get a change of clothes for you."

Donovan looked down at his filthy and rumpled clothing, covered in dried blood.  "Thank you, Cody.  That would be great."

Bre sighed and then moaned.  It hurt to breathe.  Donovan made a move toward the bed to check on her, but the nurse shooed him away.

"I'm Becky.  I'll be your nurse during the day," she said, smiling warmly at Bre.  "The doctor will be in shortly.  Can I get you something for the pain?"

Bre nodded.  "As long as it doesn't make me goofy." 

Becky laughed and inserted a needle into a small vial.  "I can't promise that.  Everyone handles painkillers differently."  She pulled back on the small plunger and pulled out the liquid.  Removing it from the vial, she inserted the needle into the IV tube.  "This is Demoral.  You can have something stronger if this doesn't help."  

"Thank you, Becky."  

Becky pulled the thin sheet and blanket down to Sabrena's waist.  She had been dressed in a hospital gown that tied in the front.  She carefully untied the gown and lightly moved the garment to her sides.  Bre looked at her mutilated torso for the first time since she had awakened.  Tiny stitches, so small and close together, trailed between her breasts to her navel and across her stomach; others formed an odd looking sideways "X" on her chest above her breasts.  She clamped her eyes shut and her head fell back onto the pillow.

Donovan saw her anguished look and ached to put his arms around her, to offer her even the slightest bit of comfort.  The wounds were raw and ugly looking, but the doctor assured they would heal with just the slightest of scars.

Becky fastened the gown and pulled the covers back to her chest.  "Everything is fine and there's no infection."

When Bre didn't answer, Frank spoke for her.  "Thank you."

Becky smiled at him.  "Sir, if you'd like, you can use the shower in Ms. Fairchild's bathroom."

Frank nodded.  "Thank you, but I won't leave her alone.  As soon as one of my team returns, I'll think about my needs."  

When she left he turned his attention back to Bre.  "How are you doing, Redhead?"

"I feel...funny," she said, the drugs kicking in.  "It looks awful, Frank."  Tears rolled down the sides of her face.

"Try not to worry, Bre.  You had a plastic surgeon and he assures the scars will be minimal."  He sat next to her on the bed.  "So, don't worry, you're beautiful."

She smiled.  "So are you." Yep, the drugs were definitely working.  She lifted a hand to his cheek, then gently ran a finger along the line of his jaw, playing with the rough whiskers of his goatee.  "I love your ears," she said as she bit her bottom lip and softly traced the outline of his ear.

Donovan chuckled and took her hand from his ear and held it tenderly.  "That's a first."

"Really?  I think they're sexy," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Hmm...really?"  She was really out of it, and even if it was just the drugs talking, he rather enjoyed believing she thought he was sexy.  Or did she just think his ears were sexy.  He laughed at the thought.

***********

Cody returned with fresh clothes for Frank.  He took them with a grateful smile and asked Cody not to leave Bre's side until he was finished cleaning up.

He sat in the chair Frank vacated, watching Bre sleep.  He sighed and checked the time on his watch.  Her parents should be here soon.  He called them the minute he arrived to the news that Bre had been injured.  She was close to her family and would only benefit from their presence and support.

A doctor entered and offered words of encouragement as he checked Bre's chart.  He gave her a once-over and left the room as suddenly as he entered.  It was Doctor Mirhm; the same doctor from the emergency room.

His thoughts returned to her family.  Her father had sounded frantic on the phone.  Bre's mother was running an errand, but her grandmother was at home.  Cody had asked Mr. Fairchild to put Nona on the line, and he talked to the more calm of the two.  Nona had been through a lot in life and not much panicked her.  She was frightened for her granddaughter, but trusted Cody, so when he assured her Bre was going to be fine, Nona calmed instantly.  He liked her realistic approach to life.  "You live; you die; you pay taxes."  Those were the three things in life you can't really avoid.  

Cody heard the water being turned off in the shower of the tiny bathroom.  That Frank had stayed with Bre, constantly from the time she came out of recovery, surprised him.  His boss was hard to read and Cody never felt 100 percent comfortable around him.  Maybe he felt responsible for what happened because he was teamed with Bre.  In any case, Donovan was adamant that someone would be with Bre at all times.  That was fine with Cody.  He didn't like the fact that the killer was still on the loose. 

He watched Donovan leave the bathroom.  He looked one thousand times better now that he was out of those grimy clothes and wearing his usual neatly pressed slacks and black turtleneck.  Donovan was drying his hair with a towel, causing his ears to wiggle to and fro from the force.  Cody laughed out loud as realization set in.  When Bre was talking to Poppy when she was unconscious...she had been talking about Frank.  Frank's ears.  "I like his ears, too," she had said.  

"What's so funny?" Donovan demanded when he realized Cody was laughing at him.

"Nothing.  Nothing," Cody insisted.  That was a good way to endear himself to his boss.

"Tell me now...or I'll shoot you," he joked, half-heartedly.

"Your ears.  I just realized it was _your_ ears Bre was talking to Poppy about."

Donovan grinned and shrugged.  "When you got it...you got it."

Cody held a hand over his heart, feigning a heart attack.  "He jokes!"

Frank grew serious as a nagging thought returned to him. "The way you said that, I'd almost believe you thought Bre was really talking to her grandfather."

"She was."  

Frank blinked hard.  The answer came from behind him, not from Cody.  He turned to see an elderly, buxom woman.  

"Nona!" Cody called as he jumped to his feet, ran to the woman and threw his arms around her in a fierce hug.

"Cody, my boy!"  She laughed hard, hugging him in return.  She pulled away and threw a glance in Donovan's direction. "Who's the doubting Thomas?"

"Nona, let me introduce you to my boss, Thomas."  Donovan shot Cody a hard look.  "Just kidding, Frank.  Frank Donovan.  Frank, this is Bre's grandmother, Nona."  

Frank extended his hand and Nona shook it heartily.  "Firm handshake, I like that," she said, absently.  

Donovan watched her eyes darken and her grip on his hand tightened.  He couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't looking at him, but _inside_ him.

Nona pulled away and smiled warmly.  "I guess I can forgive your doubts, since you're in love with my granddaughter," she said, matter-of-factly.  

"What?" Cody and Donovan said in unison.

Nona shrugged.  "That's what his aura says.  You know I'm never wrong, Cody."

Cody grinned at his boss.  "She's not, you know."

"Please, don't expect me to buy into this carnival mentality."  Preposterous, that's what it was.  He barely knew Sabrena Francesca Fairchild.  Why would he be in love with her?

Nona laughed.  "If I had a dime for every time I heard something like that...I'd be a rich woman!"  

Donovan looked sideways at the woman.  He rather liked her, he decided quickly, even if he did find her ideas of ESP and mind reading hard to believe.   

Nona sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed the hair from Bre's sleeping face.  "Oh, my darling baby.  Your parents will be here soon.  They had to take a separate flight."  She held Bre's hand, but turned her attention back to Frank.  "You see, Sabrena and I share the same gift.  Visions, empathic feelings, and yes, sometimes mind reading."

"It's true, Frank," Cody chimed in.

"It's something that has been passed to female members of my family for generations.  It can be traced as far back as 1692 when our descendent, the lovely Sarah Good, was hanged during the Salem Witch Trials.  She had the visions, too."  She paused for a moment, Frank's face registered doubt.  "Whether you believe or not, my granddaughter was speaking with her grandfather.  He is with us often."

Frank shook his head.  Maybe it was insanity that ran through their family, afflicting the female members.  He didn't like that thought; he was too fond of Sabrena to think that of her.  

"Nona," Bre whispered as she woke and focused on the large woman sitting beside her.

"Hello, my precious," Nona said as she kissed Bre's forehead.  "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she said.  Suddenly her face brightened.  "I talked to Poppy.  He misses you."

Nona nodded.  "I know, baby girl.  I miss him, too."  She smiled lovingly and squeezed her granddaughter's hand gently.  "At least we get to talk to him every so often."

"I love you, Nona."  

"Poppy and Nona," Frank said, mostly to himself.

Cody laughed.  "Bre's way of telling her grandparents apart.  It was Nanny and Pappy for her mother's parents."

"I love you, too, dear," Nona said brightly.  She gently lifted the sheet and peaked at her granddaughter's wounds.  "Best not let your mom and dad see that."  She looked at the men.  "They're not very tough when it comes to their only child," she explained.

The door opened and everyone turned to see who entered.  It was Alex, Monica and Jake; their arms piled high with files and books.  Cody saw Frank's "what the hell?" look appear on his face and almost laughed.

"The Chancellor cancelled classes today," Monica explained.  "Since we couldn't see who was missing from the classes, we made him pull all the employee files.  Hopefully Bre will be able to recognize someone."

Cody helped his three friends unload their arms and stacked all the documents on the small bedside table.  "Not right now, she won't," he commented, nodding toward Bre.  She was sound asleep.

To be continued...  

-- Sarah Good was hanged during the Salem Witch Trials.  As far as the "visions" go-- purely fiction.


	7. Parents, Pain, and Another Phone Call

Just wanted to take some space to thank everyone again! You are so wonderful. In response to one review, please check out the Salemweb.com site for more information on the Salem Witch Trials.  24 people, including Sarah Good, were executed as a result of the witch trials. Some were hanged, one was pressed to death and others died while still in prison. For more information, check out this sight: http://www.salemweb.com/memorial/stonesintro.htm

Disclaimers:  See Chapter One

Dark Visions – Chapter Seven

A moan from the bed next to him brought Donovan out of his light sleep.  He had insisted the hospital bring a second bed into Sabrena's private room.  Two agents would remain with her at all times.  With the bed, one could sleep while the other kept watch.  If something happened, two agents would fair better than one.

He shot from the bed after hearing the moan and was at Bre's side before anyone else in the room could get to her.  She was sleeping.  She moaned again, at the same time raising her arm in a defensive move.  He sat on the edge of the bed, took her hand in his, and called gently to her to wake her from her nightmare.

Nona watched with a smile on her face.  She nudged Cody, while pointing to Frank, as if to say "told you so".  

"You still here?" Bre asked when her vision cleared after waking.  

Frank shrugged.  "We have work to do," he said and glanced at the stack of files on the small table between the beds to mask his true feelings.  Although, he really had no idea what his true feelings were.  No matter what Nona said, it was still a mystery to him. 

"Huh?"

"You know...work," Cody said. "That thing you're doing when you're not goofing off."

"Oh, _work_," she said, laughing until she realized how much it hurt to do that.  At least her sense of humor was still intact.

"We'll help," Alex grinned.  "We'll be glad to hand the folders to you." 

Sabrena glanced around the room.  She hadn't noticed when she woke that there were so many people in the room.  Frank, Nona, Cody, Alex, Monica and Jake.  Alex and Jake were now stretched out on the bed.

"You know," Cody began.  "I find it odd that none of you got a good look at this guy."

"Hey!" Jake took offense.  "He was hidden by the shadows by the time we reached them."

Alex and Monica nodded.  "We tried, we really tried," Alex confessed.  "But when he cut Bre and she pleaded for us not to follow...Frank had us stop.  He followed alone, but still didn't get there fast enough."

Frank remained silent.  It was understandable if they blamed him for not catching up to the killer.  It was his decision for the team to stop.  He knew he could remain quiet enough not to alert the suspect, but as a group—they made too much noise.  

"Can someone help me sit up, please?  I'm tired of looking up at all of you."  

Nona laughed.  "Of course, dearie."   She helped Bre sit up and then used the remote to raise the bed to a sitting position.  "Better?"

Bre nodded, but everyone knew she was in pain.  Sitting up pulled at the stitches and made the pain worse.  She wouldn't admit it though; there was work to do.  "Okay, Alex.  Start handing me those files."

Alex leaned over Jake, elbowing him in the stomach, to reach the files.  

"Hey!" he grunted.

"What?  I'm as light as a feather, I couldn't have hurt big strong Jakey," she teased as she got up from the bed and took a small stack of files to Bre and sat them on the bed beside her.  

Bre picked up the first file, read the name and opened the cover.  A small photo was clipped on top of the employment records.  She studied the photograph carefully.  He could have changed his appearance in some way.  

An hour later, the stack she had been through was larger than the one she needed to check.  She sighed heavily and then groaned.  She saw a hand from the corner of her eye push the call button.  She looked up—Cody.  He smiled gently and winked.  His gesture told her he thought she'd suffered the pain long enough. 

Becky entered the room within moments.  "Miss Fairchild, is something wrong?"

Sabrena shook her head.  "No, just the pain."

Becky nodded as she squeezed Bre's hand.  She left the room and quickly returned with a small paper cup with two pills.  She handed Bre a cup of water and the pills.  "Percodan," she said when Bre's eyebrow shot up in a questioning manner.

Bre swallowed the pills with water.  "Welcome back, goofy Sabrena," she said with a grin.

"I like goofy Sabrena," Cody joked.  "She always wants to play.  Serious Sabrena is soooo dull."   He laughed when Monica bopped him on the head with a file.

"He only says that because I refused to go out to play until my homework was done."  She wrinkled her nose at Cody.  "All he ever wanted to do was play."

"All work and no play makes Cody a dull boy," he answered.

"Here are the last of the files," Jake said, placing the folders beside her.

Sabrena picked them up one by one, carefully viewing the photograph and reading over the records.  Nothing.  Not one employee resembled her attacker in any way.  "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head.  

Cody picked up the yearbooks and placed them on the bed.  "It won't hurt to look through these."

Bre nodded and started with the most recent year.  She looked up when the door creaked open.  It was Dr. Mirhm checking on his patient.  He looked appalled at the large crowd gathered in the room.

"Haven't you been told Miss Fairchild needs her rest?  There are far too many people in this room."  His eyes shot daggers at Donovan and before Donovan could respond, he said, "And I don't want to hear this is an FBI investigation.  Some of you will have to leave."  

"Alex, Jake and Cody--head back to the campus for now.  Monica and I will stay with Bre."  He may not like being told what to do, but he couldn't argue with the doctor.  Dr. Mirhm only had Bre's best interest in mind.

That satisfied the doctor.  He read over Bre's chart before checking her vital signs.  "How are you feeling, Miss Fairchild?"

She smiled at the young, handsome doctor.  "As well as can be expected, I guess."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair.  "Let me check those stitches."  He opened her gown slightly.  "After a couple days we'll be able to use an ointment on them to keep the itching at bay.  It will also help with the scarring."

"Thank you, Doctor.  You are very kind."  

Donovan felt that stab of jealousy again, just as he did when Jake was comforting Sabrena.  Man, he had to get a hold of himself.  He heard a chuckle and turned to see Nona watching him.  Damn, she was just a little _too_ insightful.

After the doctor left, Bre turned her attention back to the yearbook.  Monica hopped up onto the bed to take a nap.  No sooner than she closed her eyes, the door bust open and a man and woman entered the room.  

Nona shook her head.  "Audrey, you always did have to make an entrance," she scolded her pretty, brunette daughter-in-law.

Sabrena's mother ignored her mother-in-law, and everyone else, and flung her arms around her daughter.  Sabrena cried out as the pain wracked her body.  How worse would it have been without the painkiller in her system?

Audrey pulled away quickly.  "What is it, darling?" She asked as her husband stroked his daughter's hair.

"Her wounds are on her chest, Mrs. Fairchild," Frank told the petite woman.

"Who are you?" Cooper Fairchild inquired.

"Special Agent Frank Donovan," he answered.  Now he knew where Bre got her red hair, although Bre's wasn't brassy like her father's.

"Are you in charge of this fiasco?" Audrey demanded.

"Yes, ma'am."  

"Then you're to blame for my daughter's condition," she exclaimed.

"Yes, I accept full responsibility," he confirmed.

Bre watched as he accepted blame for her actions.  His eyes never once wavered from her parents accusing glares.  His proud stand tugged at her heart.  She would not let him cover for her ineptness.  

"That's not true, Frank."  All eyes turned to gape at her.  "If I had followed orders and stayed in the apartment, nothing would have ever happened to me."  She saw Frank shake his head.  Nona had a self-satisfied smile on her face that had Bre wondering what her grandmother was up to.  Her parents were looking at her as if she was an alien.  "It's true.  Frank ordered me to stay and I disobeyed."

"Why," Cooper questioned his daughter.

"I can't explain it.  The need to see him caught with my own eyes was overwhelming and I gave in to it.  That and the fact that I was _ordered_ to 'stay put'."  Bre grinned mischievously.  "You all know how I obey orders."

Audrey rolled her eyes.  "It all depends on who's giving them.  We spoiled you rotten, but you've always respected your superiors."

Bre nodded.  "I was only joking, mom.  It was a stupid thing to do.  Not only did I get myself hurt, I endangered the team.  They had no way of knowing where the suspect was because I left the monitors unattended."  She looked at Frank.  "I can never expect you to forgive me for that."

"Just don't let it happen again."  He realized his tone sounded harsher than he intended, but he was, after all, in charge of this case and, as such, Sabrena needed to know her place.

"It won't," she assured, her gaze locked to his, thanking him in silence.

Becky walked in the room carrying a telephone, plugged it into the wall and sat it on the table beside Bre.  She checked Bre's vitals once more before leaving.

Bre resumed her study of the yearbook.  She turned the page and felt as if her hand had been scorched.  Nothing looked familiar on the page, and yet she knew he was there somewhere.  Through the din of her thoughts, she heard the phone ring and reached for it absentmindedly.

"Hello?"

"Sabrena Fairchild, please," said a pleasant voice.

"This is she."

"Hello, bitch...miss me?"  

Bre blinked hard at the page she was staring at.  His harsh, guttural voice sent her mind spinning.  He found her!  And...she found him!  There he was...in the background of the picture at the top of the page.  Working behind the Cheerleaders as they posed for the yearbook.

"No, but I bet you haven't stopped thinking about me," Sabrena countered.

"Mmmm...slicing into your pretty skin was just an appetizer for the main course."

"Won't you be tired after all of that gardening work you have to do?" she asked glibly.

Silence.

"Hello?  Something wrong?" she teased, playing with fire.

"I know where you are.  I found you easily enough."

"So you did.  And I found you.  The tables have turned."

Sabrena quietly cradled the phone. "That was _him_," she announced, pointing to the picture.  "The Chancellor left out employment histories on outside vendors."

Donovan flipped open his phone and dialed.  "Jake, Sabrena found him in the yearbook.  No, he's not on staff...he maintains the landscaping."  He nodded while listening to Jake then turned off the phone.  "Jake's on his way to the Chancellor to find out who handles the lawn care.  We're getting close," he said, sitting on the bed next to Bre. 

Bre smiled at him and her insides melted when he took her hand in his.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Ahem..." Nona interrupted the brief moment of tenderness.  "I think my dear son and daughter need to find us a place to stay while we're here.  Let's go, kids."

Reluctantly, Audrey and Cooper rose from their chairs.  "Very well," Cooper said.  "We should let Bre get some rest."  They kissed Bre gently before leaving.

"Finally, we're alone," Bre joked.  A snore from the napping Monica reminded her that they weren't.  

To be continued...


	8. Waiting

Dark visions – Chapter Eight

The rain beat against the window of her hospital room droning out the noises of the few pieces of electronic equipment Cody was allowed to bring.  The phone had been tapped and Cody was allowed to bring a laptop computer and a printer.  The hospital was reluctant to allow anything more, fearful of its repercussions with their equipment and their patient's safety.  Cody was happy to have his computer, at which he sat, cheerfully clicking the keys.

Monica was reading the newspaper Frank had left earlier.  Sabrena was bored.  She had read the paper, a magazine and seven chapters of some spy novel that Jake had brought her.  

Becky entered the room followed by a doctor Sabrena didn't recognize.  "Hello, little lady.  You probably don't remember me.  I'm Doctor Pendleton, the plastic surgeon."

"Hello, Doctor.  My friends tell me that because of you, I shouldn't have nasty scars," Bre smiled sweetly.  "How can I ever thank you?"

"There's no need to thank me, my dear.  Now let me have a look at you."  He smiled cordially at Cody while he closed the curtain to give Sabrena privacy.  He opened her gown and checked her stitches carefully.  "Everything looks fine.  We'll give your wounds another day to heal and then start treating them with an ointment that will help with itching and hinder scarring."

Bre heard the door opened and someone enter the room.  "Thank you, Doctor Pendleton.  You've been most kind."  

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"A bath," she said, laughing.  The sponge baths were fine, but she really wanted to wash her hair.

"I think that can be arranged," Becky said.

"Then I'll leave you to that," he said, smiling.  "I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

Doctor Pendleton pulled the curtain open as he left.  Nona had come for a visit. 

"Nona!" Bre exclaimed, seeing her grandmother.  

Nona gave her a hug.  "What's this about a bath?"

"It'll be a challenge, but Bre wants a bath," Becky informed her.

"It's about time!  We were about to resort to gas masks," Cody joked.

"Shut up, goofball," Bre said, sticking out her tongue.

Nona laughed heartily.  "Just like old times.  These two fought like cats and dogs."  She and Becky helped Bre out of bed and into the small bathroom.  

"Find anything yet?" Monica asked after the three women had entered the bathroom.

"Yes," Cody admitted, clicking the print icon on the screen.  "It's printing now."

"What's printing now?" Frank asked, entering the room.

"Info on our mysterious stranger," Monica replied.

"His name is Eugene Carmichael.  He's 32 years old.  Never been married.  He doesn't keep jobs for long periods of time.  His record is spotless; not even a traffic ticket."

Frank took the sheet from Cody.  "What's this?"  He pointed to the bottom of the page.  "Juvenile: sealed".

"Let me see if I can get into the file," Cody said, his attention fixed on his computer.

"While you're at it, get Alex and Jake to the address listed for this character," he suggested.  Laughter and giggles could be heard from the bathroom.  "What's going on?" Frank asked.

"Bre's in there with Nona and Becky," Monica explained.  "They're trying to give her a bath."

He didn't reply, merely sat in the chair next to Monica.  "What's wrong, Frank?" Monica asked when he began to tap his finger irritatingly on the arm of the chair.

"I hate waiting," he admitted, turning his attention to the rain cascading down the window.  

"Yes, it is hard to wait," Monica agreed.

Cody broke out in song.  "_The waiting is the hardest part; every day you see one more card; you take it on faith, you take it to the heart; the waiting is the hardest part._"  **

"Don't quit your day job," Frank said with a grin.

"Again, he jokes!" Cody shook his head in mock amazement.  "Is the ice-man melting?"

"Must be lack of sleep," Monica commented with a laugh.

Nona came out of the bathroom to get a nightgown for Bre.  "Hello, Frank.  How are you today?"  She opened the top drawer of the small dresser and shook her head.  "I swear, this child and her T-shirts."  She shrugged and headed back to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Bre entered the room followed closely by Nona and Becky.  Cody laughed loudly.  "Now, that is a Frank Donovan mantra if I ever saw one!"

'What?" Frank and Monica asked in unison.

Cody pointed to Bre's shirt.  It read _Be Reasonable – Do It My Way_

Bre looked down at her shirt and laughed.  Frank frowned.  "My way is usually right."

Bre sat on her bed cross-legged and covered herself with the thin blanket.  "I wish he'd call or something.  I'm so over this waiting."  

Cody started to open his mouth to sing, but Monica and Frank both told him to shut up.

"Cody, would you mind giving me a ride home?" Monica asked.  "Jake and Alex will be here soon."  

"Sure." He turned to Donovan.  "Be back in a flash, boss.  By then the juvie file should be accessible."

Donovan nodded.  "Monica, be careful.  We still don't know what this man has in mind."

"Promise." She waved to Nona and Bre.  "See you tomorrow!"

After Monica and Cody left the room, Nona took her granddaughter's hand.  "Do you want to try together to get a read on..."

"Eugene Carmichael," Frank interrupted.

"Who?" Bre asked.

"The killer...that's his name," Frank informed her, handing her the printout.  

Bre looked over the brief bio then turned her attention back to her grandmother.  "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Nona shrugged.  "What can it hurt?"

"Okay, if you're sure."  Bre smiled thankfully at her grandmother.  "I'm glad you're here.  This is one I don't want to do alone."  

Nona nodded and again took her granddaughter's hand in hers.  Both closed their eyes and breathed deeply to relax into a state of meditation.  "Do you see anything yet, baby?" Nona asked.

Bre nodded, her eyes still closed.  "Its dark and damp; maybe a basement.  A reddish glow lights the room."  Bre paused and opened her eyes.  "He's pushing something around in a pan of water.  No.  He's developing pictures.  I think I can make out the picture."  

The door opened and Jake and Alex entered the room.  "I can't believe you're hitting on a nurse in the middle of a case," Alex exclaimed.

"Hey, why pass up a golden opportunity," Jake said, grinning.

Bre turned to them suddenly, her concentration broken and her grasp on Carmichael's thoughts and actions gone.  "Damn."

"Want to try again?" Nona asked.

Bre rubbed her temples.  The attempt left her with a splitting headache.  "Not right now.  I need aspirin."

Nona patted her hand.  "It's getting late anyway, darlin'.  I'll send the nurse in with something for your headache on my way out."  She kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and bid everyone a goodnight.

"Sorry, Frank.  I really had him," Bre said, noting the look of uncertainty on his face.  "I'll try again later."  

"What did we miss?" Jake asked.

"You mean, what did you mess up?" Frank corrected, but gave them no further information.

Alex watched Bre's struggles with brushing her long, damp hair and went to her aid.  "Let me help you," she said, sitting beside Bre and taking the brush from her hand.  "Ever think about cutting this?"

"Every day," she confessed.  "But a promise is a promise."  She felt a warmth in the room and knew Poppy was nearby and pleased with her answer.

"What did you two find out at Carmichael's address?" Frank asked.

Jake shook his head.  "Not much.  He's a neat freak, but nothing out of the ordinary.  We did a thorough check, but we didn't find anything."

"He has a special place where he keeps his 'things'," Bre stated.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"I just felt it, when I had a lock on him.  He was in his special place."  Again, she saw that frown of uncertainty on Donovan's face.  She shrugged; he would believe what he wanted and she couldn't change that.

When Cody returned he camped in front of his computer and checked the juvenile files on Carmichael.  "Well, I'll be damned!"  

"What!?" Jake said, hovering over his shoulder.

"He killed his stepmother.  Same M.O.  Sick bastard."  Cody shuddered at the coroner's photos.  

"What's his story?" Frank asked.

"Psychiatrist report says he had an thing for step-mommie dearest.  Seems his dad, who was in his mid fifties, remarried when he was fourteen.  Married a young, black Jamaican woman.  Statements from his friends say she teased and tormented him sexually on a daily basis.  One day, he finally snapped and took a knife to her. Cut her up pretty bad.  Sliced her from breast bone to navel."  

"That explains his fixation on black women, and his penchant for foreigners," Bre stated.  She took the brush from Alex and thanked her for her help. She lay back on the bed, tired from the exertion of contacting Carmichael.  She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

************

When Bre woke, the room was dark except for the glow from Cody's monitor.  Cody and Alex were sleeping in the spare bed.  Jake was playing poker on the computer.  Frank remained in the chair closest to her bed.

"You look terrible," Bre whispered.  

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Why don't you lay down and get some sleep?  Jake can handle things for a little while."

He shook his head.  "I'm fine.  I'm not leaving."  

"You don't have to leave." 

He looked at the spare bed.  Alex and Cody were resting—he certainly wasn't going to try to squeeze in bed with them.  He shook his head again.

"Come on," she insisted, sliding over to make room for him.  "There's room in this bed."  

He frowned and shook his head.

"Frank, I'm not hooked to anything anymore...it'll be okay.  You need to sleep, or you'll be useless soon."  She patted the bed again.

He stood slowly and moved to the bed to sit on the edge.  "I don't know," he said, glancing at Jake.  

Jake merely smiled at his boss and closed the curtain between the beds.  "Sleep tight, kids," he said with a soft laugh.

Donovan toed off his shoes and lay next to Bre.  They had to lie on their sides to accommodate each other and before he realized what had happened, they laid spooned together, her backside pressed against him.  It felt good to hold her in his arms, more than that; it felt natural.  He relaxed to the warmth of her body and soon was sleeping deeply. 

To be continued...

**Lyrics from "The Waiting" by Tom Petty from the album Hard Promises by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers.


	9. New Developments

Dark Visions – Chapter Nine

Bre woke to the sensation of pain snaking through her chest and stomach.  The pressure of lying on her side was causing her wounds to ache.  She tried to change positions and lay on her back when she realized strong arms that encircled her waist held her against a strong muscular body.  Frank!  She had slept so soundly within the safe haven of his arms she momentarily forgot where she was and why she was there.

Carefully she lifted his arm from her waist and turned onto her back and pillowed her head against the thick muscle of his bicep.  She draped his other arm carefully over her waist, hoping her movements didn't disturb his sleep, but when she shifted her head to check, her eyes locked onto dark eyes dancing with amusement.  

"Comfortable?" he asked in a whisper.

"Sorry," she whispered in return.  "Didn't mean to wake you, but it hurt too much to lay like that."  

He smiled and lifted a hand to smooth a stray lock of hair from her cheek.  "Don't worry, that's the best sleep I've had in weeks."  

"Me, too," she admitted, snuggling closer to his warmth.  "Completely dreamless and peaceful." 

He rested his cheek on the top of her head.  How could she smell this good in the middle of the night, after days in a hospital bed?  He wished nothing more than to kiss and explore every inch of her body and silently admonished himself for his lustful thoughts.  What was wrong with him?  She was in a hospital, recovering from knife wounds and all he could think about was making love to her?  Not to mention, more than half his team was in the same room, separated by a thin curtain.  He was losing it...and fast.

Bre sighed softly as his thumb traced gentle circles on her cheek.  His touch was maddening, spiraling tendrils of desire through her body.  If only the situation was different.  She wondered if he would give her the time of day if they had met under normal circumstances.  Probably not, she was no raving beauty and she had the feeling Frank Donovan had exquisite taste.  She pushed away the thought and reveled in the feel of his maleness lying next to her.  For as long as it lasted, she told herself as sleep reclaimed her, she would take pleasure in his nearness.  

Donovan felt her body relax as she drifted back to sleep and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.  "Sweet dreams, Redhead."

The damp darkness surrounded her; a red glow lighted the room.  She watched the paper swishing back and forth in the pan.  The developer slowly brought the picture into focus.  She watched with horror as the photo revealed a bound and gagged Monica, her eyes wide with fright.  The photo gave no clue to Monica's location, although it did give indication that Monica was still alive and unharmed.  Bre was thankful for that as she searched the dark room for clues.  

She was in a basement; the dirt floor indicating it was in an old structure.  It was so difficult to see any details. More photos were hanging above the table where he worked diligently developing another picture.  She moved closer, hoping they would reveal more to her.  The photos showed Alex and Jake arriving at the hospital.  Cody and Monica leaving the hospital.  Another shot of Cody and Monica in Frank's car.  One of Nona sitting on a bed holding Bre's hand.  Frank and Bre lying together in bed.  Another showing Frank kissing her while she slept.  

Something startled Bre while she slept, causing her to jump and accidentally jab Donovan in the solar plexus.  He grunted loudly as he gasped for breath and heard the curtain being pulled back sharply.

"Frank?" Jake questioned.

"Okay," he tried to talk through the spasm in his stomach.  

Bre woke and sat up quickly.  "He's outside...now!" 

The urgency in her voice didn't leave room for questions.  Donovan scrambled to his feet and slid on his shoes, taking note that Alex and Cody had come awake from the sound of Bre's voice.  Both he and Jake grabbed for their guns.  "He's watching through this window...taking pictures," she informed them as they headed out the door with Alex following behind.

Cody moved to sit beside Bre and put his arm around her.  "You okay?"

She shook her head.  "He has Monica...or he will if we don't stop him now."

Cody nodded.  "We'll get him, Bre."  His picked up the phone by her bed and dialed Monica's cell phone.  One ring, two, three, four...voice mail.  Damn.

************

Donovan rounded the corner of the hospital with Jake on his heels.  They could see Sabrena's room from where they now stood.  No signs were evident of anyone being in the vicinity.  Alex came around the building at top speed, colliding directly into Jake causing them both to fall to the ground, Alex landing on top.

Frank checked the surrounding area while his two agents struggled to untangle themselves from each other.

"I always knew you'd want to be on top," Jake said, grinning.

Alex thumped his chest before righting herself to a standing position.  "You just keep dreaming, Shaw.  It's the only way you'll ever find out what I want."  She held a hand out to help him up.

"You know you want me," he replied with a chuckle.  He gave her a quick wink before joining Donovan.  "Find anything?"

Frank nodded.  "Footprints in the soft dirt below these trees.  That's about it."

Jake studied them.  "Looks like whoever it was, was there for hours."

"It could have been him," Alex commented, turning to see a perfect vantage point to watch Sabrena's room.  "With a zoom lens, he could watch like he was standing right outside the window."

"Well, he's gone now.  No telling for how long," Frank said.  "Let's head back."

  
************

"What happened?" Cody asked when his fellow agents returned.

All three looked downcast.  "There was a sign someone _had_ been there, but it's hard to say how long ago," Jake announced.

"It couldn't have been that long," Bre lamented.  "The pictures...he had pictures of us."  She turned to Frank.  "Of you and me," she said, pointing to the bed.  "You kissed me...I don't remember that."

"It was about twenty minutes ago," he admitted, hoping his embarrassment didn't show.  His behavior with Sabrena was less than professional.

"Monica," Bre said.  She pushed Jake out of the way and pulled the dresser drawer open, grabbing a pair of jeans.  "Where are my shoes?"

"And, you're going where?" Cody asked.

"We have to find Monica," she reminded him, pulling on her jeans.  "He has Monica!"  

Frank, Jake and Alex were all looking at her as if she'd gone mad.  Cody tried to explain.  "She also saw a photo of Monica.  She was tied up and gagged."

"Bre," Alex said, putting a hand on her arm to calm her.  "We don't even know where he is."

Bre slumped down onto the bed.  She had to get a hold of herself; her emotional outbursts wouldn't do anyone any good.  She took the tennis shoes that Alex handed her, slipped them on her feet and then began to quickly fix her hair into a long braid that hung down her back.  

"He goes to a basement...in an old structure.  It has dirt floors."  She sighed heavily.  "I wish I could tell you more."

Donovan picked up the juvenile records Cody had printed out earlier.  "There wasn't a trace of his activities at his current residence.  What about his childhood home?  Who owns it now?"

"Records show it is still owned by Steven Carmichael," Cody said, checking the files.  "Shows here it was built back in the twenties.  It isn't far from here; maybe twenty minutes by car."

"Let's go!" Bre said, hopping to her feet.

Frank blocked her path.  "I don't think you're up to this," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm fine, Frank.  My strength is returning.  I won't hold you back."  

Stubborn dark eyes held demanding green eyes, locked in a battle of wills.  He knew if he told her to stay, she would, but he also knew if he did that she would hate him for it.  He weighed the pros and cons of her presence and knew that, although she may get hurt, her intuition would be a valuable tool for them.

"Just follow orders," he said, sternly.  "Don't make me regret this."

She placed a gentle hand on his arm.  "I won't let you down."

To be continued...


	10. Off To The Rescue

Dark Visions – Chapter Ten

The door to Sabrena's hospital room flew open and Doctor Mirhm entered followed closely by the head nurse.  Both looked angry and had irritated, pinched looks on their faces.  "What do you think you're doing causing all this ruckus during the wee hours of the morning," the nurse demanded.

"My apologies, but it couldn't be avoided," Donovan stated flatly.  

"Well, you're causing problems for our other patients," Doctor Mirhm explained.

Donovan nodded.  "As I said, it couldn't be avoided."  He wondered what the doctor's reaction would be when he found Bre missing from the hospital without permission.  He shrugged mentally, it didn't matter; he knew he could handle this doctor.

Both doctor and nurse looked putout by his lack of explanation, but were not about to push the agent for more information.  The stern look on his face told them to back off.

During the exchange with the doctor, Cody had logged onto the hospital's switchboard system and instructed it to forward all calls going to Bre's room to Frank's cell phone.  If Carmichael called, they could try to get a fix on him and find Monica.

************

From a dark corner in the basement, Monica sat bound and gagged, watching her assailant closely and struggling against her bonds trying to free herself.  Carmichael moved about his makeshift darkroom, developing pictures and hanging them to dry.  She watched with dread, seeing the faces of her friends and teammates appear to her in the photographs.  He had much more in mind than just killing her.  He planned to go after all of them.

He turned and began walking toward her as though he heard her attempt to get free.  He wielded a large knife in front of him.  He held it menacingly to Monica's cheek.  "Don't even try it, Princess.  You'll never get away."  He slid the knife under the cloth that held her gag and sliced through the material.  

Monica spit the gag out with force.  "Let me promise you one thing," she said vehemently.  "You hurt me and Donovan will be out for blood.  You'll never live through this."

The defiant look in her eye told him she believed every word she said.  She had a lot of faith in this Donovan.  "We'll see who lives through this," he said, bringing his face close to hers.  "But, Princess...you will not be one of them."  

Monica grimaced when he slid his slimy tongue across her cheek and spat in his face.  She grinned wickedly as she watched her spittle run from his eye onto his cheek.  

"You'll pay for that soon enough," he assured as he wiped the spit from his face.  

He went back to his small worktable and picked up a cell phone.  Monica recognized it immediately—it was hers.  He flipped it open and searched through the programmed numbers until he found the one he wanted and pressed the button to send the call.

************

"We're getting close," Cody commented from the front passenger seat.  "Nav-com shows just a few more blocks."

Donovan was about to reply when his phone rang.  Holding the wheel with one hand he flipped it open then looked sharply at Cody.  "It's not from the hospital...its Monica."

He pushed the receive button.  "Donovan."

"Hello, Special Agent.  I just thought I'd call to let you know I have a friend of yours here with me.  Hell, I'll even let you talk to her."

"Frank?"

"Monica!  Are you okay?" 

"For now," she said, her voice showing her fright.

"Where are you?"

"Like I'd let her know where she was!" Carmichael laughed darkly.  "You must think me a fool."

"Something like that," he said, dryly.

"You're the fool.  You'll never find her in time.  Just be glad you had a chance to say goodbye to her.  And make your piece with your pretty little redheaded girlfriend—she's next."

The line went dead in his ear.  "Damn."  He looked sideways at Cody.  "Anything?"

"Yes, sir!  He's just where you thought, and we're almost there."

Donovan took the next turn sharply.  Bre grunted from the backseat and she saw him look at her through the rearview mirror.  She could see in his eyes he already regretted letting her come along.  She gave him a confident look, letting him know she could hold her own and to stop worrying about her. 

Bre's silent admonishment made him realize all his thoughts were not on the task at hand.  He shook himself mentally and pushed all thoughts of her from his mind.  The only thing he needed to think about was Monica, taking down Carmichael and keeping the _entire_ crew safe.

"Stop here," Cody instructed.  "The house is the next to the last on the left."

Donovan eased the SUV to a halt and turned off the lights and engine.  He turned to face the agents in the back seat.  Everyone had their protective gear secured.  "Jake—you and Alex go in the front.  Sabrena and I will go around the back.  Cody—stay outside and alert us if Carmichael comes out." 

"Yes, sir!" Cody responded, as the team exited the SUV and headed toward the house.

************

"Come on...let's go," Carmichael said, untying Monica's legs and jerking her from the chair.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, struggling against his grasp.

"Shut up and move," he said, pushing her up the basement stairs.  "You think I don't know Donovan's on his way?  That he didn't trace that call from your phone?" He laughed.  "I wanted him here.  You are just the means to an end."

"Why?" she asked, trying to distract him to buy time.  He was pushing her through the living room and towards another set of stairs.

"He's the man in charge, right?"

"Yes."

"Precisely.  He put you up to this...to try to stop me.  I'll show him who's really in charge.  He'll watch...not you, no, not you.  You're mine and mine only, Princess.  No...the other one, the redhead."  

He stopped long enough to shove Monica into a closet and push her to the floor.  He retied her feet and attached the rope to her bound hands, trussing her like an animal.  Monica laid on her side looking up at him as he secured a gag to her mouth.  "He wants her, you see, just as I want you.  He'll never have her; I'll see to that."  He closed the door, shutting her in the darkness.

************

Jake checked the front door and found in unlocked.  He entered first checking the entryway.  He motioned for Alex—all clear.  They searched the downstairs room by room and found nothing.  

Jake heard Donovan through his earpiece.  "We're headed to the basement.  Check upstairs."

He silently motioned for Alex to head upstairs.  When they rounded the corner they saw movement at the base of the stairs.  "Federal Agent!" Jake yelled, holding the gun on Carmichael.  

Carmichael was taken aback.  "No!  It's too soon...you shouldn't be here yet!"  He moved slowly in the direction of the kitchen, his hands down at his sides.

"Stop now, Carmichael!" Jake warned.  Alex was next to him, her gun also locked on Carmichael.

Carmichael moved swiftly, catching Jake and Alex off guard.  They barely had a chance to dive out of the way as the knife Carmichael threw came sailing toward them, giving him a chance to make a getaway into the kitchen.

"GOD!" Jake groaned.  "Son of a bitch!"  He held his thigh where the knife impaled him.

"Jake."  Alex bent over him.

"Help me up," he ordered as he pulled the knife from his thigh. "Let's go!"

************

Donovan opened the basement doors that lay flat to the ground at the back of the house.  He led the way down the stairs, gun drawn, Bre followed close behind.  A small bulb that hung over the stairwell that led into the house lighted the basement, giving them full view of the room.  It was empty bar a chair and a small worktable.

Donovan moved to the table.  Above it hung several newly developed photographs.  The exact ones Bre had described in her vision—down to the one where they laid together in her hospital bed and he had kissed her.  He shook his head.  Was it true?  Visions, ESP and what else? Ghosts.  It was hard to accept, and yet he was looking at proof positive.

He turned abruptly to the sound of Bre's gasp.  She was near the base of the staircase, staring at a wall covered with pictures.  They showed his victims in various stages before their deaths.  Cody was right; Carmichael was a sick bastard.  He started to walk over to her when the door from upstairs opened and someone ran down the stairs.

Bre turned a moment too late.  Carmichael barreled down the stairs, smashing into her, knocking the gun from her hand.  He grabbed her and held her as a shield.

"Deja vu," he said, laughing. "Eh, Donovan?"  He moved forward quickly, pushing Bre into Donovan, causing them both to tumble to the floor.  

Bre got up quickly, keeping an eye on Carmichael.  She could sense Donovan getting to his feet.  The sudden cracking of dried wood caused Bre to turn in time to see the floor give way beneath Donovan sending him crashing into the depths below.  

"Frank!" she cried, as he disappeared into the darkness.  

To be continued...


	11. Dead Bang

Dark Visions – Chapter Eleven

Carmichael took Frank's plunge into the dark abyss as his opportunity to escape.  He pushed Bre forcefully toward the hole and ran for the stairs that led to the outside.

Donovan hit the ground hard and felt his left ankle give under the force of the impact.  He grunted loudly as the pain ripped through his leg.  He wasn't sure if it was broken or twisted.  He bit back the pain and tried to jump to the ledge and climb out.  "Damn!" he moaned as he hit the ground again.

Bre had the presence of mind to leap over the opening and land on the other side.  She looked up as Alex and a limping Jake came down the stairs.  "Quick!  He just went out the back!"

They raced past her, unaware of Frank's situation, and headed toward the outside staircase.

Bre lay on her stomach, oblivious to the pain of her knife wounds.  "Frank?  Frank!"

"I'm okay, Bre.  Maybe a broken ankle."

She shone her small flashlight around the interior of the pit.  "A root cellar!  Who knew these still existed?"  

"Bre?"

"Yeah, Frank." 

"Wanna get me out of here?"

"Be right back."  Bre looked around the basement.  Some twine here and there...knife...camera...developing fluid.  No ropes, no ladders.  She ran upstairs and ransacked the kitchen, but found nothing.  The house had been deserted for years.  

************

Cody saw Carmichael rounding the corner of the house and quickly drew his gun.  It felt heavy in his hand.  Give him a hacker job over this any day.  "Federal Agent!" he yelled, bringing Carmichael to a halt.  

Carmichael turned to head back in the other direction when he heard Alex and Jake heading his way.  "Give it up, Carmichael!" Alex commanded.

Carmichael raised his hands in defeat.  He grunted when Jake turned him toward the back of the house and shoved him forward.  "Get moving!"

The were nearly to the basement door when Carmichael stopped suddenly and landed a punch on Jake's wounded thigh, simultaneously pushing him into Alex and Cody who trailed behind.  He made a dash for the basement.  If he was going to go down...he would make sure someone went with him.  Someone important to Donovan.

************

Bre knelt down beside the opening of the root cellar.  "I can't find anything.  How deep is this?"

"I'm 6'2" and there's a good three feet above my reach."

Bre felt a familiar presence nearby.  "Poppy?"  She watched as her grandfather appeared to her.  It was rare that he actually materialized, and she would have smiled at the sight of him, if the situation weren't so grave.

"You have to hurry, darlin'," he said.  "He's coming back."

Frank listened to the voices from above.  He couldn't believe his ears.  Maybe it was the pain.

"Poppy, Frank can't reach the top and I can't find anything to lower down to him."

"There is one thing, little girl.  Now is the time to break that promise."

Bre's eyes grew wide.  Why hadn't she thought of that!  She scrambled to her feet and retrieved the knife from the table.  Reaching behind her, she cut her braid off at the nape of her neck and then secured the cut end with the twine lying on the table.  

She wrapped the thin end around her hand once to get a firm grip on the braid.  "Frank...I'm lowering something down to you.  I'm not sure if it will reach."  

She lay face down and wound her legs around a beam that braced the ceiling of the basement.  That allowed her to hang over the edge at her waist, giving her more length to reach Frank.  

He grasped the rope quickly but let go just as fast.  "What the hell is that?"

"Just grab hold and get your ass up here before all the blood rushes to my head!"

"Hurry, darlin'.  He's near," Poppy warned.

"Hurry Frank."

He grabbed the 'rope' again and pulled himself up with effort.  He could hear Bre's moans.  He was probably ripping her stitches open.  He climbed enough to reach her forearm.

"Keep climbing, Frank," she said through clenched teeth.  "Just climb over me."

Donovan heard activity outside and could hear Alex yell, "Over there, Jake! Cody!" Then he heard a noise inside the basement.  A shadow fell over the pit, and he could see the flash of a blade over Bre.  

Without thinking, he clung tightly to Bre's arm and drew his gun, triggering a shot so quickly Carmichael never knew what hit him.  Donovan heard a loud thud and knew Carmichael was down.  He resumed his climb over Bre and fell heavily to the floor when he reached the top.  

"Hey...a little help here!" Bre yelled, still hanging upside down over the side of the pit.

"Sorry." He rolled over to help her up.  

"Ow...." she whined as she slide up the wall.  She didn't want to see what damage she had done to herself.  She collapsed into Frank's arms.  "Is he dead?"

Jake, Alex and Cody clamored down the stairs.  "Looks dead from here," Cody commented.  Moving closer he said, "Yep, dead.  A shot from 'Right-between-the-eyes-Donovan'."  

Jake nodded.  "We've seen that shot many times."

"Thank God it's over," Alex said.

"Not quite," Donovan replied.

"Monica!" Jake, Alex and Cody exclaimed in unison.

Bre laughed.  "She's here somewhere...let's go find her."  She stood and offered a hand to Frank helping him to his feet and put an arm around his waist to support him.  

"Bre!  Your hair!" Cody yelled, looking at the length of braid she still held in her hand.  

She brought the same hand that held the braid up to feel the shorn locks at the back of her head.  "Yeah...well...it was Poppy's idea," she said, laughing.

Donovan took the braid from her.  "So this was the rope."

Bre shrugged.  "It was the only way to get you out.  It'll grow back, if I let it.  I may keep it short for awhile."  She smiled up at Frank and tugged at his waist.  "Let's go find Monica."

Cody almost laughed at the sight he was watching.  Alex was supporting a wounded Jake and Sabrena was supporting a wounded Donovan.  "Women two, men zip," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone turned toward him, a look of confusion on their faces.  Bre shook her head.  "As long as I've known him, his humor still escapes me."

"You're not alone," Alex replied.  

************

"It's about damn time!" Monica barked as the gag was removed from her mouth.

"Let's gag her again and see if she's a little more appreciative," Cody suggested as he cut her bindings.

"Do it and die," she threatened, rubbing her freed wrists.  She accepted the hand Cody offered to help her up.  "But really, guys, you all are a sight for sore eyes.  I thought I was a goner."  She looked the team over.  "Wow, you guys really took a beating.  And, Bre..."

"Yeah, yeah...it's a long story," Bre said with a grin, fingering her short hair.  

"No, honey...you're bleeding," Monica said, pointing toward Bre's shoulder.

"It's not hers...it's Carmichael's," Frank said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Bre said, a little shaken.  As an afterthought, she unhooked her vest and pulled her collar open to see if she was bleeding anywhere else.  "Wow...Doctor Pendleton did a great job, Frank.  Not even all your weight pulled the stitches open!"

Everyone laughed and Donovan said, "Yes, well, let's get back to the hospital.  We could all use a doctor at this point."

To be continued...


	12. Never Doubt Nona

Dark Visions – Chapter Twelve

Back at the hospital, Doctor Mirhm shook his head.  "Agent Donovan, you sure run one helluva crew."  He looked over the room full of his patients.  Donovan and Sabrena sat on her bed while Monica and Jake sat on the spare bed.  "A stab wound, a sprained ankle, rope burns, and a still recovering agent with multiple knife wounds."

"Hey," Cody interrupted.  "He's a pro!  Anything worth doing is worth doing well."

"Cody," Frank groaned.  "Please don't help me."

The door opened.  Nona entered followed closely by Bre's parents, Audrey and Cooper Fairchild.  "What on earth?" Cooper exclaimed.

"It's over," Bre told them.  "Donovan took out the bad guy."

Nona sat on the bed between Donovan and Bre.  "I have a feeling you saved our little girl's life."

"No, ma'am.  Just doing my job," he stated plainly.  

"I know better, Mr. Donovan," she said, turning to look at her granddaughter.  "Poppy told me everything."  She reached up and caressed Bre's short, uneven hair.  "Even about your hair."  She stared hard into her granddaughter's eyes as if trying to convey something unspoken.

Bre patted her grandmother's knee.  "Poppy won't be back, will he?"

Nona shook her head.  "He said to tell you goodbye, dear.  That he had stayed around to help you and once the powers-that-be felt it was his time he would be free to move on."

"Poppy stayed because he was told Bre would be in trouble?" Cody asked, mystified.

"Not only Bre..." she turned to look at Frank.  "He was told to help and keep safe the one who loves his granddaughter."  

"Oh, Nona!" Audrey cried.  "Really!  How could this be?"

"Shhh, Audrey," Cooper directed with a grin.  "Mother is never wrong."  

Bre could sense Frank's discomfort.  "Stop it, all of you."  She reached behind Nona and gently touched his arm.  "I'm sorry about all this," she told him when he turned to face her.

"Okay, people," Doctor Mirhm finally spoke up.  "We have a room ready next door for Agent Shaw and Agent Donovan.  "Let's clear this room.  Miss Fairchild has had enough excitement today.  You will all have to come back later."  He ushered Bre's parents, Nona, Alex, Cody, Monica and Jake from the room.

"Guess he's too afraid of you to make you leave," Bre commented with a smile.

"Me?  Why do you say that?" He chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know.  You are rather intimidating," she said, scooting back on the bed.  "Lay back and put that ankle up."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, laughing as he lay down beside her and took her into his arms. "I'm going to miss that long hair of yours," he said absently.  He loved the way it had spilled over her shoulders and how it spread like a soft blanket beneath her.

"Well, give me a chance to get this mess repaired," she said, gazing into his dark eyes.  "It might not be so bad."

He lowered his head, ever so slowly until his lips were touching hers.  "Don't you know?" he asked against her lips.  "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"  He traced her lips enticingly with the tip of his tongue.

"It only matters that you think so," she said, cupping the back of his neck with her hand and pulling him closer to kiss him deeply.  

He broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "Nona wasn't wrong."

"I know," she said, as he kissed her again.  When he broke the kiss again, breathless and in need of air, she said, "I'll say it...if you will."

He pulled back so he could look into her green eyes.  They held the gaze for a moment before they both smiled and said together, "I love you." 

Laughing, he captured her lips again in a light kiss.  "You are a strange woman, Redhead.  Our life will not be a dull one."

"Promises, promises," she said, laughing.  "Now, less talk and more kissing."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as his lips descended to hers once again.

************

Cody watched as Nona let the door close quietly.  "Well?"

Nona chuckled and hugged him as they walked down the corridor.  "Has Nona _ever_ been wrong?"

"Never," he said, laughing.  Then he stopped dead in his tracks.  

"Cody?" Alex asked, almost bumping into him.

"Aw...man!  Does this mean he's going to be like...part of the family?" he whined.  "The Fairchild's are like..._my_ family!"

Nona laughed at the young man who was as close as a grandson to her.  "Don't worry, darlin', there's plenty of room in our family."

The End.  A big THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews! :-)  And to organized-chaos...I would _never_ harm his ears!  *g*  I think they're precious! ;-)


End file.
